¿A quién quieres?
by Elyka Tategami
Summary: Kohta está enamorado de Yuka, está junto a ella. Pero cada vez que ve a Nyu se pierde... No se la puede quitar de la cabeza. Pero tampoco puede dejar de soñar y pensar en Yuka ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kohta? ¿Está enamorado de las dos?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Elfen Lied, también es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacerlo, nunca se me había cruzado por la mente hacer eso porque, a mi parecer, era algo que no podría manejar. Pero creo que me he animado y lo haré. Espero que lo disfruten y digan su opinión de esto n.n**

* * *

Todos los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermana y de su padre en aquel tren los había olvidado. Había olvidado también al asesino, había estado vario tiempo ingresado en un centro psiquiátrico para poder superar su trauma. Le había quedado el dolor de no haberse disculpado con su pequeña hermana y recordaba las palabras que la habían hecho llorar antes de ser asesinada delante de sus ojos...

- _"¡Pídele perdón! ¡Pídele perdón... o sino te voy a odiar! ¡Te voy a odiar para siempre!"_

Pero luego todo los recuerdos, después de ocho años de aquello, había recordado todo. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en el tren, el asesinato de su padre y de su hermana, recordó el asesino de ellos... Su asesino... Había sido aquella niña solitaria de cabellos rosa y ojos carmesí, la niña con la que él había jugado cuando era un niño, la que parecía tan inocente en su ingenuidad había sido ella misma la que había asesinado a su familia y a mucha gente más. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de ser una Diclonius, tenía su instinto asesino, por naturaleza... Había nacido para destruir a la raza humana.

Pero ya no estaba enfadado, ni tampoco la odiaba. Pero eso no quería decir que la había perdonado. Aún así vivían todo felices en su hogar.

Aquella asesina de su familia ahora parecía tan inocente e inofensiva. Lo era, porque estaba siendo Nyu, la otra cara de Lucy... Una Diclonius con doble personalidad, la inocente Nyu y la asesina Lucy. Lucy es una evolución de la raza humana. Lucy y Nyuu son la misma persona. La verdadera identidad es Lucy. Nyuu es lo opuesto a Lucy. Pero Lucy no era tan mala. Igual ella parecía no ir con el plan, no seguía el plan de "nacida para eliminar a los humanos" Estaban tranquilos, disfrutaban mucho de Nyu.

Vivían todos juntos, Kohta, Mayu, Yuka, Nana, Nyu y su pequeño amiguito Wanta.

Todos estaban felices. Pero Kohta... Kohta parecía tan distraído, y sólo mostraba una sonrisa por obligación. Estaba todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida y volando en el aire, siendo elevado por sus pensamientos. Una imagen había delante de sus ojos y esa imagen era el angelical rostro de Nyu, con su cabello siendo agitado suavemente por una briza, su angélica sonrisa inocente y un brillo hipnótico en sus ojos. Le parecía tan inocente y tan bella... A lo lejos oía su nombre, se hacía más audible cada vez.

- Kohta - él seguía con su mirada hipnotizada en esos ojos carmesí - Kohta - sus labios estaban entre abiertos, su rostro tenía una expresión de asombro - ¡Kohta! - ese grito lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas, Yuka? - miró a la chica de ojos chocolate con cara de perdido.

- Sí, ¿te pasa algo Kohta? - preguntó algo preocupada su prima.

Estaban todos en la mesa comiendo, pero habían dejado de hacerlo al ver tan distraído a Kohta.

- ¿Nyu? - Nyu hizo un gesto de preocupación al ver a Kohta.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen - les sonrío cálidamente a todos en la mesa.

- ¡Nyu! - sonrío alegremente y siguió comiendo la peli rosa.

Kohta sentía que se perdía cada vez que veía la angelical sonrisa de Nyu, eso era todo lo que soñaba y pensaba, su sonrisa, su rostro, su cabello... El brillo de sus ojos lo hipnotizaba. Sentía un calor en su pecho y sus latidos se aceleraban, sus mejillas enrojecían y su respiración se agitaba. Pero lo mismo le pasaba al mirar a Yuka... Bueno, era su novia... Al ver a Yuka se sentía tan bien, como si volara. Pero al ver a Nyu iba a otro mundo donde todo era color rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un lindo día, había una suave briza que arrastraba las hojas y los pétalos de cerezo hacia la dirección que iba ésta. El aire era puro. Kohta había salido de su casa y se dirigió a las escaleras de piedra, como cuando era niño le gustaba mirar el océano desde allí.

Como la suave briza arrastraba las hojas y los pétalos, así también eran arrastrados sus pensamientos y daban vuelta por su cabeza. Como si la briza los provocara a que pensara en aquella joven de cabellos rosados. Pero una briza contraria empezó a soplar que le trajo un pensamiento nuevo que empezó a rondar su cabeza, sobre una joven castaña.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo para luego exhalar, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el océano. Quiso centrarse en la hermosa vista, pero la briza le trajo la bella imagen de unos ojos, cuyo brillo era hipnótico, unos ojos carecí. Su vista se distrajo del bello océano y se centró en aquellos ojos...

Había estado vario rato contemplando aquello, pero en un segundo la briza contraria sopló de nuevo y trajo con ella una imagen de unos lindos ojos chocolate. Al verlos fue como una suave caricia para su corazón. Fue como si lo hubieran sumergido en un mar de suaves caricias. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, puso cara de bobo y dio un suspiro rosado.

Fue entonces que un ladrido, le hizo borrar la linda imagen de enfrente, pudo ver el océano nuevamente. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio una chica castaña con una correa que sujetaba a un pequeño perrito en su mano.

- Mayu... - la miró, y colocó una pequeña sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

- Iré a pasear a Wanta - informó sonriendo la chica.

- Está bien.

- Adiós, Kohta - se despidió alegre.

- Adiós... - volvió su vista al océano.

Kohta estuvo observando el océano por un buen rato más con su mirada perdida.

Kohta decidió bajar a la playa, se quedó parado frente a la gran masa de agua mirando el horizonte...

De lo lejos, caminando sobre el agua, se acercaba una joven. Su cabello cabello castaño corto se movía un poco por la briza. Lentamente se acercaba hacia él. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y él estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos los tenía bien abiertos, su rostro expresaba asombro. Tenía sus labios entre abiertos. La joven castaña de ojos chocolate venía susurrando su nombre.

- Kohta... Kohta... - se acercaba más y más.

Estaba muy cerca de él, entró a la playa y se quedó frente a él. La chica tomó su mano derecha con su izquierda y la puso sobre sus pechos, los cuales traía cubiertos por un sujetados azul y solamente estaba en ropa interior.

- Tócame, Kohta... - le susurraba a Kohta, mientras clavaba su mirada chocolate en los ojos del chico.

- Yuka... - susurró el nobre de la joven, perdiéndose en su mirada chocolate

Kohta empezó a mover su mano derecha en círculos sujetando el seno de la chica.

- Kohta... - las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de rosa. Pero... su cabello se hizo largo y de color rosa, sus ojos chocolate se pusieron carmesí - Kohta... te quiero, Kohta... - al ver los ojos de la chica y el brillo que había en ellos, se hipnotizó.

Luego de un momento, reaccionó.

- ¡Nyu! - quitó su mano y calló al suelo sorprendido.

Se talló los ojos y miró al frente, con su respiración agitada. Colocó sus anos sobre su cabeza e intentó calmarse. Al ver bien, solamente se encontró con el océano, nadie más estaba en la playa. Había sido aquello solamente su imaginación.

Se levantó de la arena u sacudió sus pantalones... Mantuvo unos minutos su cabeza baja y luego la elevó para mirar el agua.

Después de un rato decidió volver a su casa.

Al entrar por la puerta algo lo derribó y calló al suelo con un peso sobre él. Unos brazos rodeaban su cuello y lo abrazaban fuerte.

- ¡KOHTA! - la voz inocente y dulce de la joven peli rosada le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo agradable en todo el cuerpo.

- Nyu - sonrío con calidez y correspondió a su abrazo.

- ¡Kohta! - sonreía muy felizmente la chica mientras lo abraza.

- Nyu, ya deja que Kohta se levante del suelo - dijo la voz de una chica castaña, algo celosa, mirando como Nyu abrazaba a Kohta en el suelo.

- Nyu - dijo la peli rosa. Se levantó de encima de Kohta y le extendió una mano - ¡Nyu!

Kohta tomó su mano y se levantó del suelo. Luego se dirigió a Yuka y la besó en los labios.

- ¡Nyu! - se acercó rápidamente Nyu a ellos dos e hizo que se separaran.

- ¡Nyu, Kohta, Kohta! - se apuntaba hacia ella misma.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nyu? - preguntó Kohta.

- ¡Beso, beso! ¡Nyu! - se apuntaba de una manera algo desesperada.

- Pero Kohta no puede besarte, Nyu - dijo celosa y seria Yuka.

- ¡Nyu, Nyu! ¡Beso, Kohta, Kohta! - decía Nyu apuntándose, y sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco.

- Cálate, Nyu - dijo Kohta - No puedo besarte, lo siento.

Nyu empezó a llorar y a tallarce los ojos, parecía una pequeña niña.

- Ya no llores, no llores - decía Kohta, entonces se acercó a ella y le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Nyu dejó de llorar y abrazó muy fuerte a Kohta.

- ¡Te quiero, Kohta!

A Yuka se le marcó una vena en el cuello.

Kohta se separó de Nyu, la miró a los ojos y le dio otro beso. Parecía como su besara un pedazo de algodón, era muy suave. Cuando retiró sus labios de la mejilla de la peli rosa, había un ambiente rosado y muchas plumas blancas volando a su al rededor. Una suave caricia para su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Aaaaah... Kohta... Aaaaah... - pronunciaba entre gemidos el nombre de su amado una linda chica castaña de ojos chocolate._

_Su amado estaba degustando con mucha ternura y deseo sus pechos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ternura por su cintura. Los dos se encontraban en la cama, Kohta encima de su prima Yuka._

_- Aaaaah... Aaaaah... Kohta... Kohta... Aaaaah - la chica estaba desnuda al igual que Kohta. Las mejillas de Yuka estaban muy rojas._

_Kohta iba bajando poco a poco, dejando besos y pequeñas marcas en la piel de su prima, señal que indicaba que esa piel era de él solamente. Llegó a su vientre y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo con ternura y dulzura, dejaba besos tiernos , calientes y húmedos por todo su vientre. Sus manos se elevaron comenzando desde su cintura hasta el cuello de su prima, bajando después acariciando su suave piel, sus pechos hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus labios, los cuales besaban el vientre de la chica._

_- Aaaaah... Kohta... Quiero... Aaaaah... Aaaaah... Que me hagas tuya... - le decía Yuka a Kohta como de manera suplicante mientras lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera por derramar lágrimas._

_Kohta subió con su lengua lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a los labios de Yuka, los cuales besó tan dulcemente que hicieron que la chica se muriera de ternura._

_Yuca correspondió al beso del mismo modo, ambos se besaron por unos momentos hasta que el beso empezó a llenarse de pasión. Estuvieron besándose unos diez minutos, luego separaron sus labios para tomar un poco de aire._

_- Yuka, eres muy especial para mí... - le dijo Kohta a su prima y novia, mirándola con calidez y ternura, acariciando su mejilla izquierda tiernamente._

_- Te amo, Kohta... Por favor, hazme tuya... - le suplicó Yuka, mirándolo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- Está bien - respondió el joven - Abre un poco las piernas.  
_

_Yuka obedeció y abrió las piernas como su primo se lo había pedido. Entonces cerró sus ojos esperando el momento. Kohta acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de Yuka.  
_

_- Eres muy especial para mí, Yuka, te amo... - le susurró tiernamente en el oído._

_Entonces Yuka, después de aquello, sintió que unos dulces y suaves labios tocaban los suyos. Al separarlos, Kohta la tomó de la mano derecha con ternura.  
_

_- Aprieta mi mano cuando duela - le dijo sonriendo con ternura._

_Yuka asintió y permaneció con los ojos cerrados._

_Kohta acercó la punta de su pene a la entrada de Yuka, la miró a ella con calidez e introdujo la punta en su entrada con mucho cuidado. Entonces la castaña apretó un poco la mano de su primo. Kohta siguió entrando un poco más hasta la mitad, sentía que a cada instante ella apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano._

_- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado por ella._

_- S... Sí... - abrió un poco los ojos, de los cuales empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas._

_Kohta siguió entrando en ella hasta que..._

_- ¡Ah! - un hilo de sangre se deslizó por el muslo de Yuka, era su himen que se había roto, lo cual indicaba que su inocencia se había ido._

_- Tranquila, déjame moverme un poco para que el dolor pase... - le sonrió cálida y tiernamente a su novia y prima._

_Entonces Kohta empezó a moverse un poco dentro de ella. Yuka empezó a mover un poco sus caderas hasta que el dolor empezó a pasar._

_- Puedes... moverte más rápido... si quieres... - le dijo, muy sonrojada Yuka._

_Kohta empezó a moverse más rápido. Cada vez sus embestidas más fuertes, disfrutaban mucho de los gemidos uno del otro. Se habían sumergido en un mar de pasión y lujuria. De vez en cuando ahogaban sus gemidos en un apasionado beso,y al separar sus labios podían volver a oírse.  
_

_Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que los dos lograron correrse... Entonces Kohta se tumbó en la cama y Yuka se puso sobre su pecho, ella cerró sus ojos y él se quedó vigilándole el sueño._

_..._

Kohta se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar del maravilloso mundo de los sueños, donde todos los deseos del mundo se hacen realidad. Pero... se dio cuenta de que no estaba excitado después de aquel sueño que había tenido... en el cual hacía suya a su prima y novia...

Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia la ventana, la cual estaba tapada por la cortina, entonces fue hacia la ventana de su cuarto e hizo a un lado las cortinas, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho al ver que la luz del sol le hacía mal la vista. Luego retiró su brazo de enfrente de sus ojos y agachó su cabeza algo pensativo.

- Que raro... - dijo como en un susurro - Lo que sentí en ese sueño lo sentí tan real, pero no me ha provocado nada en lo absoluto...

Cerró un momento sus ojos y apareció la imagen de una chica peli rosa de ojos carmesí... En el rostro del peli negro se pintó una cálida sonrisa al ver a esa joven en su mente.

- Si a ti pudiera hacerte mía... - pensó en voz alta, al instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sacudió su cabeza - ¡¿Pero en qué he pensado?! No debo pensar esas cosas... No volveré a pensar una cosa así jamás... Te besé una vez y no volveré a hacerlo nunca más...- abrió sus ojos y se quedó con la cabeza baja.

- ¡NYU! - abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el joven de cabello negro, una chica peli rosa de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Kohta se espantó por la entrada tan desprevenida y alarmadora de la chica.

- ¡Nyu! No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo bastante asustado dándose vuelta para mirarla.

- Nyu - mantenía una alegre y adorable sonrisa la peli rosa.

- No importa... - le sonrió cálida y tiernamente - Ven aquí - le extendió su mano derecha.

Nyu se acercó a él y le aceptó la mano, entonces Kohta rápidamente la atrajo hacia él y la sujetó con fuerza y ternura por la cintura pegándola tanto como podía a su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al de la chica y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que podría besarte en este mismo momento? - le preguntó con su respiración un poco agitada, pasando de mirar sus ojos a mirar su boca.

Nyu se había quedado titubeando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Pero no lo haré... Aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo, Nyu... No lo haré y voy a cumplir con eso... - le dijo muy serio y determinado, soltándola para después darle la espalda e irse de su cuarto.

Nyu se quedó allí titubeando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin reaccionar por el comportamiento de Kohta...


End file.
